


Eyes of Blue Winter Tempest

by aFigureOfSpeech



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aFigureOfSpeech/pseuds/aFigureOfSpeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regrets of a man who could only keep trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of Blue Winter Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> For the ["Perfect Winter" Drabble Contest](http://community.livejournal.com/katara_zuko/1402299.html?view=15877307#t15877307) over on [katara_zuko](http://community.livejournal.com/katara_zuko/).

Regrets are something that have plagued Zuko his entire life. Some are so vast that he can only strive forward against the spiraling pull of despair _(my country my people my ancestors my fault)_. Some are so deep that he can barely peer into the cavernous void _(throbbing like burned flesh and betrayal)_. And some stare him straight in the face and tell him, in so many words, to try harder _(nevernevernever give up)_ \- so he looks into eyes of blue winter tempest and thinks, _I can fix this._

It takes a few tries, but eventually he gets it right.


End file.
